Unexpected Rehabilitation
by Anestshia
Summary: Random oneshot between Kenpachi and Shuuhei. This is Yaoi, please do not read if that irks you.


Shuuhei had never been one to doubt his Captain. He had always admired Kaname Tousen. He had wanted to be just like him He had wanted to follow his Captains path and that only made his betrayal hurt worse. He did not understand how his Captain, the Captain that wanted to follow the path of least bloodshed, could become a traitor. He could not understand how a Captain who followed this path could live with creatures that ate their own just to rise up in the ranks. He had never expected it to happen and now he had no idea what to do. He had a squad to run, moral to keep up, paperwork to do and on top of that all he had to keep himself sane.

It wasn't working.

He could keep the squad running, could keep the paperwork done and even, almost, keep morale up. He was having trouble with the keeping himself sane thing. He didn't have any time to himself. He didn't have time to go out and drink with the other lieutenants, time to go on dates, time to relax at an onsen or even time to partake in other relaxing activities. He didn't even have a spare second to work on obtaining his Bankai.

Shuuhei did not know how hard he had been pushing himself until he found himself flat on his back in the fourth squad barracks. Apparently he had overextended himself, reiatsu and all, and had literally passed out. He had passed out like a fucking girl. He woke up with a very worried looking Kira and Renji staring down at him. They were very close to him. Close enough to where he could feel their breath. He, once again, acted like a girl and jumped falling off the bed and flat on his ass.

"Heh, still as graceful as always." Shuuhei glared up at Renji's words and was about to return with a scathing response of his own when Captain Uhohana herself walked in. After he had righted himself and was sitting back on the bed the healer began speaking.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant Shuuhei, that we did not notice how overworked you had been. This has been a hard time for all of the Captains and Lieutenants but we should never be so unobservant as to let the health of one of our own to decline. From today on, you, Lieutenant Kira and Lieutenant Hinamori are assigned two weeks of vacation. You can use this vacation for anything that you wish. The only activity that you are not allowed is the running of your squad, that will be done for you. Do you understand?" Shuuhei nodded as well as Kira and the Captain smiled kindly at them. "Then that will be all, you are free to go whenever you like but remember, if you ever feel overburdened come to someone, do not run yourself into the ground." Shuuhei nodded once again and watched as the Captain bowed slightly then left the room.

This should be relaxing…maybe even fun.

* * *

Shuuhei never knew just how wrong he could be. By the fourth day of his "vacation" he was bored. Worse than bored, he was bored as hell. He had tried to train with his zanpakutou but was promptly told by said weapon that he was on vacation and that meant that his zanpakutou was too. So there went that idea. He then tried drinking. That didn't work either. All he got out of that was a headache and a sore chest from a bar fight.

This vacation was more like torture.

* * *

By the sixth day Shuuhei found himself spinning around in his office chair like a child to help relieve his boredom.

It didn't work either.

* * *

The eighth day was totally different, however. He found himself dragged out of bed at an ungodly hour but Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji. He was promptly dropped into the eleventh squad training grounds with a bokken and told to have fun. He was then, just as promptly abandoned.

Shuuhei didn't mind that fact that he was in the training grounds. He also didn't mind the fact that he had a bokken in his hands. What he did mind was the absolutely insane looking captain standing in front of him with a bokken in his own hand. He was supposed to have fun…have fun with…

Zaraki Kenpachi.

It wasn't that he didn't like that man. Far from it actually, the Captains raw, brute strength had always intrigued him. He was even more intriguing now. He didn't look like he normally did. He had his hair down from it's usual spikes and he was, at the best, half dressed. Shuuhei was more then intrigued, he was…aroused…Not many people knew Shuuhei's orientation. He preferred to keep it that way especially when he was attracted to men like Zaraki Kenpachi. Shuuhei didn't get much more time to ponder his thoughts when the man before him smiled, if that's what you wanted to call it, and launched at him.

Shuuhei wasn't fast enough to block and found himself flat on his back half way across the training grounds in seconds. He could feel pain radiating from his chest where the captain had hit him with his bokken.

"Che, that all you got boy? Thought you had more fight in you the that." Shuuhei took the words for what they were, an insult, and was up in seconds flat. He was flying at the Captain with everything he had. He even surprised himself when he discovered that the was actually having fun. He hadn't expected to but a good spar seemed to have been what he needed. He looked up as the Captain in front of him laughed maniacally and the fight was on. He tried, he really did, but he couldn't seem to hit the other. Why that fact did not bother him he didn't understand but it was good enough.

The fight was disappointingly short but that didn't bother Shuuhei either. He felt better then he had in months as he laid on the ground his bokken reduced to splinters beside him. He was disappointed when the feeling didn't last. He felt himself spiraling down mere minutes later into the depression he seemed to be perpetually in.

Shuuhei was surprised when he didn't get to wallow for long. He barely had time to register the sound of the Captains bokken clattering to the ground before said Captain was on top of him a big hand held tight around his neck. He looked up as his airway was constricted to see a look he had a never seen in the brutal Captains eyes before. He saw desire…hot, burning desire in the eyes Captain of the eleventh squad.

"Che, I guess that's not the type of rehab you need then." Shuuhei didn't have time to ponder on this statement either before he felt the Captain of the eleventh squad…kiss him. He had to think that he shouldn't be all that surprised about the kiss. If the Captain was perceptive enough to know his mood he could sure as hell figure out his state of arousal. It was pretty hard to hide now that the Captains big body was pressed down against his own while he was being thoroughly dominated. It shouldn't arouse him as much as it was but Kenpachi was so much…bigger then him. He had never been under such a big, strong man before. He knew he should probably be scared but he wasn't. He actually felt…safe under the blood thirsty man…maybe he really had lost his sanity back when he was trying to run his squad.

Shuuhei found himself not caring when he felt Kenpachi's hand tightened even more dangerously around his neck and the mans teeth nipped at his lips forcing him to open his mouth. He was being forcefully dominated by the bigger man and he was loving every second of it. He felt his body arch up as his lungs struggled for air unconsciously grinding his growing erection between their bodies. He felt a returning thrust and groaned when that hand loosened just enough for him to pull in a breath around Kenpachi's demanding tongue.

Shuuhei heard himself groan once again when he felt Kenpachi's sharp toungue leave his mouth and the constricting hand disappear. He was startled when the hand that had been strangling him went down to his haori literally ripping it open so that it hung at his sides. He felt the Captains hand slide underneath him and life him up to half sitting position. He reached up to grip the Captains shoulder as the bigger man wrapped his arm around Shuuhei's back clutching at his side. Shuuhei felt himself shudder when Kenpachi began to lick his nipples. He had never had anyone play with them and they were surprisingly sensitive. Too bad Kenpachi seemed to notice that also and used the fact to his advantage. He hand Shuuhei pushing back against his arm and gripping at his hair in minutes.

Shuuhei felt himself press up against Kenpachi almost desperately as the man leisurely explored his body. The he bit him. Hard. Right on his hipbone as his hakama was torn off. Shuuhei was once again flat on his back on the ground when Kenpachi bit him. He almost screamed. The Captain couldn't know. He couldn't…Shuuhei's thoughts were cut off abruptly when he felt his legs spread and the Captain push into him dry, with no preparation at all. Shuuhei did scream. He could tell the Captain had lubed himself quickly with spit and precome because he wasn't tearing. He was stretched, almost beyond his limits. He fucking loved it.

"You know, I heard something about you, Shuuhei." Shuuhei could hear Kenpachi grunt as he pulled back and pushed in roughly again. He could hear himself whine and the sound only seemed to spur the Captain on. "I heard you were quite the masochist." He heard another grunt as he was thrust into roughly once again. "Seems the rumors were right. Guess it was a damn good thing." Shuuhei moaned as Kenpachi moved faster, easier inside of him. He could feel the pain but couldn't bring himself to care as he shuddered, completely lost in the sensations. " 'Cause if the rumors weren't true you might be trying to kill me right now for fucking you with no lube." Shuuhei arched as Kenpachi repeatedly hit his prostate. He couldn't stop the sounds from leaving his throat as the man thrust in and out of him roughly. "Instead you're moaning under me. God, you have no fuckin' clue how hot you are." Shuuhei groaned as his arching was stopped by a big hand on his stomach holding him hard on the ground as Kenpachi's body thrust harder between his spread legs.

Apparently the Captain decided that the time for talking was past and devoted his concentration to fucking the tight Lieutenant under him. Shuuhei could feel the Captain grip his hips in a bruising hold and pull his lower body up off the ground and onto his lap. He felt the bigger man thrust harder and faster into him. He couldn't stop his hands from scrambling at the ground trying to find something to hold onto. He needed something to anchor him before he went insane from the sensations alone. Apparently Kenpachi also noticed this and Shuuhei felt his hands grabbed and held above his head by one of Kenpachi's. Shuuhei was totally at Kenpachi's mercy and felt himself grow impossibly harder from the fact. The Captain was thrusting into him jerkily as he gripped his hip holding him still.

Shuuhei wasn't prepared for the rough hit to his prostate that caused his erection to drip profusely and his orgasm teeter right on the edge. He could only think that if he could touch himself he could have one of the most mind blowing orgasms he had ever had in his life. But, Kenpachi wouldn't let go of his hands and he just couldn't seem to put his thoughts into words. Every time he tried he felt Kenpachi thrust into him and he ended up with a moan or groan instead.

It didn't take Shuuhei long to give up on words and just close his eyes as Kenpachi slammed in and out of him. He dug his feet into the small of Kenpachi's back when the Captains rhythm faltered. He heard a grunt and muttered curses come from above him before he felt Kenpachi come inside of him. It was beyond fucking amazing. The man apparently came just as violently as he fucked if the constant pressure against Shuuhei's prostate was any clue. Shuuhei felt himself jerk and begin to come as Kenpachi's hot semen slammed against his insides. He had never had an orgasm just from being fucked before and it was just as intense as he had imagined. Shuuhei felt Kenpachi's hand tighten around his wrists almost cracking the bones in the mans pleasure. He could feel himself scream before moaning pitifully when he hit the ground.

Neither man could breathe properly. Shuuhei was sure he was going to die. He didn't care though as the hands released his wrists and Kenpachi's body fell onto his own. He felt himself drift as he laid under the Captain. This was what he had been looking for. This totally boneless, relaxed feeling. Who would have known it would come from being fucked by Zaraki Kenpachi, one of the most feared men in the entirety of Soul Society.

"Che, I guess that was the kind of rehab you needed, pretty boy." Shuuhei chuckled as Kenpachi raised himself off of his chest. He looked up at the fear inducing man before responding.

"Yeah, I guess you hit the nail on the head, Ken-chan." Shuuhei heard the big man let out a roaring laugh before flipping them over and pressing up into his body again. Apparently he recovered very quickly also. Interesting.

* * *

Shuuhei spent the rest of his vacation "sparring" with Kenpachi. He might have a sore ass and other random injuries but he felt better then he had in a long time. He lifted his hand to his still lightly bruised neck as he thought about the other man. The Captain had been right.

The unexpected rehabilitation had been exactly what he needed.

* * *

AN: Ok……………………..

So…I got bored…and couldn't get this couple out of my head.

I mean, hell, Kenpachi doesn't get nearly enough love. He's a man too!!

I know I'm supposed to be working on other stories right now but you all know how I am. Once I get a thought in my head I have to write it down or I will go insane. So here this is.

Ok, definition time.

Bokken: A wooden Japanese sparring sword.

Haori: Top part of a soul reapers outfit.

Hakama: Bottom part of a soul reapers outfit.

Unno…what else. Ohh yeah! The picture. It is not mine!! Unnoo…and apparently someone thought that it was Renji and Shuuhei but I though that it looked a hell of a lot more like Kenpachi so I decided to use it. If it is yours please tell me. I would love to know who it actually is.

Well…I think that's all. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
